Requiem of the Blood Tsuki
by Nitzy Abigail de Ainsworht
Summary: Una pareja que es victima del aburrimiento de la Bruja de los Milagros. ¿Podra ella con su magia lograr separarlos?. Aiko Uchiha es un descendiente lejano de Sasuke, ¿podra este ganarle a la bruja? ¿O dejara a su amada? ¿Que paso en los anteriores juegos?Amor, confusion,traicion, misterio y muerte en una sola historia. Basada en un juego de rol que fracaso, esta es la continuacion.
1. RTB-Manipulacion

**_Oaaaaa! (*-*)7 es el primer fanfic que escribo a base de un rol que hice hace tiempo, y a pesar de que fracaso, nunca tuvo una continuacion, asi que en estas vacaciones tengo tiempo libre para publicar los misterios, las venganzas, las traiciones y mas que pasan a lo largo de este enredo de Amor/Drama._**  
**_Espero les guste! ^w^ (Los unicos personages que me pertenecen es Abigail Uchiha,AbiTrice, Ikuto U, Etsuko T, Ego Alter Aiko, Itachi/Itachi )_**

_**Demas personages: Creditos a sus respectivos dueños**_

**Capitulo 1 ~ Replacing the beloved**

Abri lentamente mis ojos, me pesaban como si no hubiera dormido por dias, lo ultimo que recordaba era...mi pelea con Claire en el valle de la muerte, tambien a Lysandro siendo atravezado por la lanza de los Hijos de Ivaldi. Eso fue realmente doloroso, ver a Lysandro siendo derrotado de aquella manera, solo para protegerme, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, fue en vano, pues segundos despues senti como un gran pico de duras rocas atravezaba mi estomago, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida. Despues de recordar todo eso, mire mejor el lugar donde me encontraba, estaba recostada en una cama matrimonial con finas mantas rojas, el adornado de la habitacion era estilo victoriano y yo...tenia puesto un elegante vestido rojo con blanco, este era algo corto pero no exageradamente.¿Que estaba haciendo en esa habitacion? ¿En que lugar me encontraba? ¿Por que estaba vestida de aquella manera? ¿Que habia pasado con la gran herida que tenia en el estomago? Y sobre todo...¿Quien me habia llevado hasa ese lugar? eran las principales preguntas que pasaban por mi mente al ver cada detalle de la habitacion, sentir lo suaves que eran. Me levante de la cama algo temblorosa, caminando con lentitud, pude llegar hasta la puerta y abrir para salir de la habitacion...

**~ COMIENZA EL VERDADERO EPISODIO ~**

Era un dia nublado y algo ventoso, por suerte, en mi apartamento estaba calido el ambiente. Sentada en uno de los sofa de mi sala, leia nuevamente los resultados de la prueva de embarazo, ya sabia que eran positivos y que tenia 3 semanas, pero me gustaba recordar lo feliz que se puso Aiko; mi posible futuro esposo, cuando le dije la noticia. Nuestras familias nunca estuvieron deacuerdo con que estuvieramos juntos, pero ahora no podran negarnos nada. Me imaginaba como seria mi vida junto a el, sabia que estar casados era muy diferente a ser novios, en una pareja ambos tienen que ser tolerantes uno con el otro, aqui la pregunta era...¿Yo lo podria tolerar?. Siendo una persona delicada para las comidas, celosa, con mala educacion en la mesa y sobre todo, dormilona ¿El podria soportarme?. Mientras pensaba en la respuesta, alguien toco la puerta, me levante y fui a ver quien era, esperaba a que fuera Aiko, pero no era mas que mi padre; aquel odiaba a muerte la idea de que estuviera con Aiko.

-Te tengo buenas noticias, claro, si piensas igual que yo sobre ese tipejo- entro a la casa con una sonrisa burlona, en su mano tenia un libro antiguo que me parecia familiar. Se acerco a la mesa y abrio aquel libro en una pagina marcada.

-Sabes que nunca nos separaras padre, por mas cosas que digas, por mas que trates de matarlo, nunca lo haras- respondi con tono algo molesto y me acerque un poco para leer un poco, tenia curiosidad.

-Te estoy salvando de un futuro lleno de golpes- su sonrisa burlona se borro, ahora su expresion era mas seria, me daba miedo de esa manera, incluso desde que yo era pequeña.

Lei un poco sobre lo que venia en esas paginas desgastadas, era verdad, ese libro lo habia visto antes... Pero donde? Por que lo tenia mi padre?. Su contenido relataba la historia de una pareja, en la cual todo empezaba bien, pero con el paso de los años, las cosas cambiaban, todo se hacia monotono y aburrido, hasta que un dia la mujer se consiguio un amante, durante algun tiempo logro ocultarlo de su marido, pero, este al darse cuenta, no contubo su ira...y la mato a golpes. Hasta el final habia una ilustacion, eramos...¿¡Aiko y yo!?.

-Este libro...¿¡Quien te dio este libro!?- le pregunte a mi padre con desesperacion, de mis ojos se comenzaron a asomar las lagrimas.

-¿Sorprendida?- escuche la voz de una niña detras de mi, rapidamente voltee...y parada tras de mi, estaba Bernkastel, una de las brujas mas poderosas de todas, mejor conocida como "La Bruja de los Milagros". Su mirada era fria y tenia una expresion seria, como siempre.

-¿Tu le diste el libro del Destino Divino a mi padre?- le pregunte, aun desesperada, pues ese libro tenia el poder de decirte a travez de sus escritos, tu pasado, tu presente, e incluso tu futuro, o el de cualquier otra persona, con el simple hecho de anotar su nombre en la primera pagina.

-Tu padre solo quiere que no termines asi, y yo...quiero ver muerte a cambio- bajo su mirada, planeando algo.

-Tuve que recurrir a esa bruja para que me lograras hacer caso, ademas, te enseñe a que nadie abusara de esa forma de ti- mi padre se acerco a mi y me miro a los ojos, yo estaba destrozada, no queria un futuro asi y menos para mi hijo.

-De cualquier manera, serias infeliz si siguieras con el, ¿cuantas veces se han peleado? ¿Cuantas veces ha desaparecido sin decir algo?- Bernkastel tenia razon, sus palabras comenzaron a crear dudas en mi -Nisiquiera sabes donde esta en este momento, te lo aseguro, el podria engañarte con alguna otra...viendote la cara de idiota, y tu aqui, esperandolo-

-El...el no es asi, yo lo conosco, no es ese tipo de hombre...- mi voz se volvia debil con cada palabra, de tan solo imaginarmelo.

-Aceptalo hija, ustedes siguen enamorados como niños pequeños, pero no se conocen realmente, ¿Como sabes que no esta con otra?¿Como puedes asegurar que el nunca te sera infiel?. Y sobre todo...¿Seria capaz de golpearte?- el tono de mi padre era serio, como si en verdad estuviera preocupado por mi.

-Las pruevas son mas que claras, el libro del destino divino no puede ser modificado por terceros, solo puede ser leido- Bernkastel nos hizo cambiar de mundo hacia el suyo, un mundo vacio y obscuro. Lo unico que iluminaba todo eso eran miles de cristales distribuidos por todos lados de manera irregular. Ella tomo uno y me lo mostro. -Si no crees en el libro, veelo por ti misma-

Tome aquel cristal con mis manos y obeserve...¡Era Aiko!¡Con otras dos mujeres!. No pude contener mi ira, el ver eso me puso triste y enfadada, fue tanto, que lanze ese cristal con todas mis fuerzas, este simplemente desaparecio haciendose pedazos. -¡No puede ser el! No! No! No! ¡El no es asi!- grite sin contener mis lagrimas.

-Sera mejor que comienzes a hacer tus maletas para regresar al clan, despues de esto no te veo ganas de volver a verlo- escuche decir a mi padre, se acerco un poco a Bernkastel y le susurro algo al oido, no le puse atencion, estaba tan triste que solo pensaba en alejarme de Aiko.

-No...no quiero dejarlo! Yo lo quiero, pero...no quiero que...el me haga daño- me era dificil hablar claro mientras lloraba.

-No hay problema, pues ya que eres aprendiz de Beatrice, puedes amarlo a travez de otra persona- sonrio Bernkastel, tramaba algo malo, pero no me importo.

-¿A travez de alguien mas? No sabia que eso era posible...- alze un poco la mirada, limpiandome las lagrimas con mis manos como si aun fuera una pequeña niña. Note que mi padre miro algo indeciso a Bernkastel.

-Yo creare a una mujer, le dare vida, pero tu tienes que ayudarme, tienes que cooperar moldeando su fisico a tu gusto, de esa manera sera atractiva para el, la aceptara y la amara, pero el sentimiento de amor estara enlazado al tuyo, para que tu puedas "Amarlo a travez de ella", resumiendolo todo, seria tu "sustituta"- la idea de Bernkastel parecia buena, no le encontraba fallo alguno, por el momento.

-Por lo que se, el suele sobreprotegerte demasiado, algo que nunca te gusto, asi que la sustituta tendria que ser de cuerpo fragil, para que el estuviera a gusto- mi padre dio la primera idea, era al que mas le agradaba la idea de separarme de Aiko.

-Puede ser muchas cosas, tu solo piensalo y mañana volvere con ustedes para escuchar tu decision- dijo por ultimo Bernkastel, antes de que ella y su mundo desaparecieran, a nosotros nos regreso al mundo ninja.

-No te preocupes mas hija, eso solo te hara daño, mejor comienza a pensar en como sera tu sustituta- mi padre tomo el libro y salio de mi apartamento, parecia animado.

-¿Realmente es buena idea?- era la pregrunta que no dejaba de pensar, queria desahogarme, estar en mi cama y no volver a salir de ella, que todos los problemas desaparecieran de una buena vez.


	2. RTB-Contrato

_**Notas del autor:**_  
_**(w)9 el primer cap es algo aburrido, pero es que la historia tiene muchos misterios ocultos, de hecho, algunos caps se repetiran porque se haran desde distintos puntos de vista.**_  
_**Prometo que mas adelante habra lemon! y explicito! ._. aunque no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo, pero les garantizo que lo habra!**_  
_***Los personages le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores***_  
_***Los unicos personages que me pertenecen son "Abigail Uchiha, AbiTrice, Ikuto Uchiha, Hiroshi Uchiha Tsuki , Etsuko Tsuki, Itachi/Itachi y Ego Alter Aiko"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 ~ Replacing the beloved/Contrato**

El clan Tsuki ha comenzado a decaer tanto economico como de salud, pues a pesar de ser medicos avanzados, ha aparecido una nueva enfermedad mortal, que se propaga rapidamente entre los habitantes, se desconoce su origen, es como su hubiera aparecido...como por arte de magia. Todo esto comenzo de un dia para otro, y lo peor de todo, mi amada ha sido contagiada con esta enfermedad, obligandola a estar en cama dia y noche. Ella ya era diabetica, pero lo superaba, pues no era una persona que se diera porvencida tan facil, ella era una Tsuki. Mi nombre es Ikuto Uchiha, fui expulsado de mi antiguo clan por enamorarme de una mujer del clan enemigo, pero los Tsuki me aceptaron como uno de los suyos, me dieron un lugar y me dejaron estar con Etsuko Tsuki, despues de un tiempo, tuvimos dos hijos, los cuales eran despreciados por los Uchihas, pues al ser una cruza, podian tener mutaciones geneticas que los podrian hacer aun mejores que los ellos. Mi primera hija, era la mas responsable en lo que se referia a estudios, y a pesar de tener un caracter horrible, me recordaba a mi difunta madre. Mi otro hijo era un a o menor que ella, pero este era completamente un vago rebelde, el cual no le daba importancia a los estudios, sino a sus amigos. Trate de hacerlos mas fuertes a base de entrenamiento, pero esto no parecia dar resultado, asi que comenze con los experimentos geneticos, lo cual fue casi un exito, mi hija resulto afectada pues era la primera vez que hacia algo asi, dejandole varias enfermedades permanentes, pero eran tratables. Mi hijo fue un exito, pero nunca uso esa mejora para algo util en su vida.

Ahora mi hija tiene 21 años y quiere casarse con el priemer imbecil que se atrevio a tocarla, eso no lo permitire, el es un Uchiha, seguramente como todos los demas, en cuanto ambaraze a mi hija, seguro sale corriendo, dejandola abandonada. Prefiero que este con alguien de este clan, mejorando la siguiente generacion, que echandola a perder con ese estupido. Pero, ¿como podria lograr separarlos?.

Me sente en uno de los sofas de la sala, ahora dormia alli desde que mi esposa enfermo. Solo podia pensar en la manera de curarla, y de evitar esa union de mi hija con un vago. Necesitaba de un milagro para resolver todos estos problemas, para poder encontrar la cura a la enfermedad, y salvar a todo el clan, tengo una deuda con ellos por aceptarme como a uno de los suyos.

-Yo podria ayudarte...-

Inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz a lado de mi, me levante, saque un kunai y apunte hacia esa persona. No era mas que una niña de aproximadamente 13 años, su cabello era azul/morado liso, sus ojos morados opaco, vestido de diseño extra o pero elegante, y en su rostro no parecia haber expresion alguna.

-¿Quien eres tu y como has entrado a esta casa?- pregunte sin dejar de apuntarle con el kunai, no sabia que intenciones tenia ella, y sobre todo, ¿como habia logrado antrar sin que me diera cuenta?.

-Que descortes, me llamo Federica Bernkastel, mejor conocida como "_La Bruja de los Milagros_", una de las mas poderosas que haya- dijo aquella niña sin cambiar de expresion de su cara. -Desde el mundo donde vivo, he escuchado que necesitas ayuda desesperadamente...y yo necesito una pieza nueva para un futuro juego-

- Pieza?...Espera un momento- recorde que algo asi habia escuchado entre los mitos del clan, sobre brujas con el poder de usarte como deseen, al igual que una pieza de ajedrez. -¿Quien deseas que sea tu "pieza"?-

-Uchiha Aiko, me interesa por que aunque sea muy joven, destaca entre "lo mejor de lo mejor" de su clan, su poder en este mundo es sorprendente, solo dire eso...entonces ¿aceptas mi ayuda?- me tendio su mano, yo dudaba de ella, pues normalmente no creo en los seres con magia, ni en su existencia.

-¿Y como podrias ayudarme? No solo el es mi problema, sino tambien esa extraña enfermedad que ataca al clan Tsuki-

-Tu dame a Aiko para que pueda utilizarlo como una de mis piezas, y yo curare a todo tu clan, y tu esposa sera la primera-

En cuanto menciono a mi esposa, no dude en soltar el kunai y aceptar su mano, en señal de que necesitaba realmente su ayuda.

-Solo una advertencia, si nada sale deacuerdo a lo planeado, comenzare con el exterminio del clan Tsuki, borrare todo rastro de su existencia...- sonrio sadica al decir lo ultimo, pero, ya no habia marcha atras, con tan solo haber tomado su mano, un contrato se habia hecho, y tenia que cumplirlo para salvar a Etsuko.

-Mañana volvere y te dire todo lo que tienes que hacer al pie de la letra para que nada salga mal- ella desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi vista comenzo a nublarse,¿Que estaba pasando?, no pude mas y perdi el conocimiento, callendo al frio suelo.

_*A la mañana siguiente*_

Lentamente abri mis ojos, dandome cuenta de que habia dormido en el suelo toda la noche. ¿Aquella niña fue real? Todos esos recuerdos eran borrosos.

-Me alegra ver que ha hayas despertado, debemos comenzar a movernos para que todo salga a la perfeccion- Cuando mire, ella volvia a estar sentada en mi sofa, pero ahora tomaba una taza de te, parecia muy tranquila.

-Entonces, no fue un sueño, esto si es verdad...- pense, me levante con algo de dificultad, pues la mayoria de mi cuerpo estaba entumido por estar en el frio suelo. -Seguire tus ordenes, por mas peligrosas que sean, pero tu tienes que curar a mi esposa!- por alguna extra a razon me arrodille ante ella, como si en ese momento yo ya no fuera due o de los movimientos de mi cuerpo.

-Asi esta mejor...¿A caso no te enseñaron que asi no se le habla a una mujer? Tienes que aprender a ser mas caballeroso- dejo su taza de te a un lado de ella y me dio un libro, parecia viejo y desgastado. -Toma, esto solo es para iniciar-

-¿Un libro? ¿En serio? ¿Que podriamos hacerles con esto?- pregunte dudoso tomando el libro, al momento de hojearlo, sus paginas estaban en blanco -¡Esto no tiene sentido!-

-Ese libro no es cualquiera, se llama "_El libro del Destino Divino_", con tan solo anotar el nombre de cualquier persona puede mostrarte su pasado, su presente y su futuro, si se sabe manejarlo con sabiduria, este podra ser modificado por una bruja reconocida, en este caso, yo. Le diremos unas cuantas pequeñas mentiras a tu hija, haciendo que caiga en la desesperacion de separarse de Aiko, por lo que pienso que el la respetara y se mantendra alejado de ella, estando totalmente manipulable- volvio a tomar su taza de te y le dio un zorbo.

-¿Eso es todo el plan? Crei que siendo bruja, realizarias un plan mas complejo- cerre el libro con fuerza, algo molesto al escuchar un plan tan sencillo como ese.

-Estupido, eso es solo el principio!- con fuerza volvio a dejar su taza de te a su lado, ahora expresaba por fin algo, estaba molesta. -Del mundo de donde vengo, se pueden visualizar las probabilidades, haciendo que las personas tomen las decisiones que YO quiera, claro, si esta a mi alcanze. Debemos comenzar ahora porque las probabilidades muestran que hay un 85% de que ella nos crea y se separe de Aiko, y un 15% de que ella razone nuestras palabras y no se separen-

-¿Probabilidades? Entonces, planeas algo mas oscuro...- sonrei al imaginarme las cosas horribles que esa bruja le haria pasar a Aiko, me di la vuelta y comenze a caminar hacia la puerta de mi casa, ahora mi objetivo era convencer a mi hija de separarse, costara lo que costara...

* * *

_**:DD para los que estan leyendo esto:**_

_**Paloma-chan: Necesito ayuda para el sig cap, Ego Alter Aiko no puede solo ;A;**_

_**Sandy: Te ayudare con tu fic, solo para que dejes de joderme en fb x3**_

_**Erika Sempai: Deja de andar de flojonaza y termina de leer todo mi fic! :DD**_

_**P.D**_

_**n3n manden o dejen sus opiniones, tengo tantas ideas en mente, pero quiero saber si les gustan asdkjhsdkjahjs *epilepsia***_


	3. RTB-Una Perspectiva Diferente

_**(*u*)/ Oaaaaaa yop de nuevo! solo es para aclarar que este espisodio no lo escribi yo, fue Paloma-chan, asi que el credito a ella **_

_**Nota: A92 es un campo de lucha/entrenamiento **_

_***Los personages pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños **_

_***Los unicos personages que me pertenecen es Abigail Uchiha,AbiTrice, Ikuto U, Etsuko T, Ego Alter Aiko, Itachi/Itachi**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Una perspectiva diferente**_**  
**_

Aiko estaba en una de sus largas misiones muy lejos de la villa y del territorio del clan Tsuki,se estaba encargando de algunos asuntos pendientes

qué tenía con uno de sus tíos,Kazuki cuando su padre entró por la puerta.  
-Aiko,necesitamos refuerzos en A92.y rápido.-Habló con deblidad entre fuertes aspiraciones.

-¿No se ha rendido aún?.-Exclamó Aiko antes de voltear,aun más para su asombro vió qué su padre estaba lleno de heridas,se apartó un poco el pelo

del rostro,ya que no podía creer a sus propios ojos.-No me lo puedo creer...Llevamos ya casi 3 días luchando sin parar,¿Cómo puede seguir en

pie?...Somos casi 500 contra solo un hombre...-Musitó.

-¿No has contado con qué ese hombre cuenta como 1000 de los mejores soldados de Konoha?.-Le preguntó retóricamente su padre,a lo qué Aiko

suspiró.

-Sabía qué el era poderoso,pero no tanto…-Suspiró por último,se acercó su padre y comenzó a curarle las profundas heridas que tenía por todo el

cuerpo.-No parecen heridas de espada…Son como…Si la causa de ellas fueran los colmillos de un lobo…-Pensó.

-Lo sé.-Dijo su padre al leerle la mente,uno de los poderes de la familia de Aiko.-

Aiko al oírle le miró extrañado,sin recordar qué ellos poseían aquel poder,tal vez estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Hijo,recuerda qué descendemos del poderoso Uchiha Itachi,tenemos el poder de la telepatía.-Le recordó su padre.

-Es cierto…-Dijo Aiko.-Es qué hoy ando algo ausente…-Dijo Aiko sujetándose la cabeza.

-Creo qué deberías de volver con tu esposa…Te echará de menos…-Dijo su padre con un tono de preocupación.

-Tienes…Razón.-Dijo Aiko,se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar saliendo del cuarto donde se encontraba,notó qué llovía pero aún así no

se paró,siguió caminando,pensando en Abi y en como estaría ella.-Abi…¿Dónde estás?.-Pensó mirando hacía el nublado cielo,las gotas de agua se

resbalaron lentamente por su rostro…

Aiko comenzó a correr de vuelta a casa,pero por desgracia para él,no llegó tan lejos,unos ninjas le lanzaron unos kunais al suelo,él frenó y visualizó

la posición de los ninjas,él saltó a un árbol,esquivando una lluvia de kunais,Aiko bufó y saltó sobre el Ninja más jóven,le clavó un kunai en el

pecho,justo en el corazón,causándole una gran hemorragia interna,el Ninja cayó a suelo con la boca llena de sangre,los ojos de Aiko cambiaron a su

sharinngan y sonrió,frío y calculador,los ninjas al ver semejante escena comenzaron a retroceder,Aiko,al notar su deibilidad comenzó a reírse.  
-¿Y vosotros os llamáis a vosotros mismos soldados?.-Dijo entre carcajadas,se apartó el pelo a un lado,mostrando que al parecer le faltaba el ojo

izquierdo,ya qué tenía una cicatriz y el ojo estaba totalmente cerrado,los ninjas comenzaron a correr.  
-En fin…-Suspiró él por último,antes saltar entre dos ninjas,haciendo que estos se asustaran y alejaran,Aiko sonrió,levantó ambos brazos y sacó dos

cuchillas de la manga,clavándoselas en la nuca a ambos ninjas.  
-Esto me empieza a gustar.-Siseó entre dientes,mientras agarraba a uno de ellos y lo ahorcaba,para rematarlo lo lanzó contra una pared,quebrándole

el cráneo,agarró a otro y le sonrió fríamente,usó el Tsukoyomi contra él,hasta qué del propio terror el hombre acabara muriendo,después de esto

Aiko se había aburrido de asesinarlos,él desactivó su sharingan pero se sujetó un ojo,adolorido.-Creo…Creo qué tengo qué darme prisa en llegar…-

Suspiró,comenzó a correr hacia el lejano territorio tsuki.


	4. RTB-Creacion

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_***O* Las cosas no son lo que parecen...¡mi inspiracion vuelve!**_  
_**;_; pero mi mente no dio para lemon! ¡yo queria lemon!**_  
_***Los personages le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores***_  
_***Los unicos personages que me pertenecen son "Abigail Uchiha, AbiTrice, Ikuto Uchiha, Hiroshi Uchiha Tsuki , Etsuko Tsuki, Itachi/Itachi y Ego Alter Aiko"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4 ~ Replacing the beloved/Creacion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estuve pensando toda la noche sobre lo que me dijo Bernkastel y mi padre, puede que sea verdad, o puede que no. Tendre precaucion con ellos, pero ahora lo que mas me interesa, es saber porque Aiko desaparece por tanto tiempo y sin aviso ni excusa. Esa sera una prueba para el, tanto de fidelidad como de responsabilidad. En cierto caso tenian razon, si las cosas seguian igual, es probable que de igual manera terminaramos separados, ¿por que?. ¿Como vivir a lado de alguien que escasamente regresa a casa? ¿Que solo a veces le pone atencion a sus hijos?. Si en verdad quiere hablar, tendra que ser frente a frente, para aclarar las cosas de una vez. Y para lo de la fidelidad, tambien pense en hacer demasiado tentadora a la sustituta, para que sea una real prueva, claro, ella tendra un caracter dulce y amable, pero un cuerpo irresistible a cualquier hombre. Sera facil si aun me es fiel, pero si no, esa era la parte que me consternaba...¿Que pasaria?.

-Mi lady, ya es hora de levantarse- escuche la voz de Lysandro en mi habitacion, lo conoci cuando yo tenia 19 años, es de la misma edad que Aiko, pero el habia llegado a mi vida para ser mi fiel sirviente, al igual que Ronove, es in demonio, solo que no de alto rango, esta en entrenamiento por lo que me ha dicho. -¿No se siente bien mi lady?- pregunto con tono preocupado.

Me desenvolvi de las mantas de mi cama, en la cual se "_supone_" que dormia con Aiko, y me talle los ojos para aclarar mi vision, mire a Lysandro el cual estaba a lado de la cama -Buenos dias Lysandro, no...no te preocupes, no me siento mal, es solo que he pensado sobre...eso- le dije, pues durante la noche le conte lo sucedido con Bernkastel, idea que no le parecio buena.

-Lady Bernkastel no es muy confiable, su magia es poderosa pero nunca tiene buenas intenciones- en sus manos traia una bandeja de plata y sobre esta un rico desayuno. -Sera mejor antes de hacer sus actividades del dia desayune, ahora tiene que comer por dos y durante los primeros meses es cuando su pequeño mas se desarrolla- se inclino un poco hacia a mi y me acerco la bandeja. -No quiero que ese niño venga al mundo con mala salud...- sonrio por ultimo.

Despues del desayuno, fuimos hasta un bosque lejos de la aldea, para que nadie mas supiera sobre la magia y las brujas. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, llamamos a Bernkastel, la cual en seguida acudio a mi llamado con una sonrisa burlona.

-Asi que...has tomado la decision correcta- dijo con su voz, pero sin desaparecer esa sonrisa del rostro. -Has a un lado a tu mueble...- dijo esto pero ahora de manera seria, cambio de humor demasiado rapido. Mire a Lysandro de reojo y sin que yo diera la orden, dio varios pasos hacia atras, parecia realmente molesto, era raro verlo asi.

-Mucho mejor- su expresion aun era seria, habia una cierta distancia entre ambas, y un silencio incomodo.

-Ya he decidido como sera mi sustituta, asi que...comenzemos- di un paso al frente, aunque al darlo, senti una sensacion de miedo...que nunca habia sentido en mi vida, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar lijeramente y yo habia quedado totalmente paralizada y me era dificil respirar. °Controlate...ella no puede hacerte nada, Lysandro esta aqui para ayudarte si llegara a hacerlo° repetia una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tratando de salir de ese estado de shoc.

-¿Por que tan callada? ¿Te ha comido la lengua un gato?- Bernkastel solto una pequeña risita burlona, frente ami, aparecio un cristal con forma de rombo y de color azul brillante. -Tomalo, dale forma a tu gusto, ese sera el cuerpo de la chica-

Alze lentamente mis manos para tomar ese cristal, pero aun me temblaban. En cuanto lo tuve entre mis manos, comenze a moldearlo, era tan facil como moldear plastilina, a pesar de ser cristal. No tarde mucho, habia quedado la forma de una pequeña mujer de lindo cuerpo, el color aparecio instantaneamente con tan solo pensarlo, era realmente hermosa, sus cabellos eran lacios con algo de rizado al final y de color verdes claros, ojos grandes y color azul cielo, caderas anchas, pechos grandes, brazos y piernas delgados y la manera en la que le vesti, le sentaba bien, pues le puse un vestido amarillo claro con detalles amarillos y blancos, reprenentando pureza. -Esta lista...- en cuanto la termine, la pequeña figura se fue volando de mis manos y se quedo levitando frente a mi a una distancia media. Lysandro solo observo, pues siendo un "mueble", no podia detener a una bruja en sus decisiones.

-Solo falta darle vida...- Bernkastel señalo la muñeca y de esta un gran destello broto. Me tape los ojos pues tanta luz me lastimaba la vista.

Despues de unos segundos, abri mis ojos, y quede realmente sorprendida al ver que la pequeña muñeca que habia moldeado se habia convertido en una verdadera mujer, su estatura era igual a la mia, pero era como yo la habia diseñado. -No...puedo creerlo- susurre, mirandola aun impresionada.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla...- aquella chica sonrio y se inclio un poco a señal de respeto. -¿Podria asignarme un nombre? Para poder presentarme ante usted.- su voz era demasiado linda. Lysandro la miro, a pesar de que no hablaba, en su mirada se veia claramente que a el no le agradaba esa mujer.

-Cl...claro...- le dije, recorde un nombre que habia visto hace tiempo en una libro que Lysandro me habia comprado, era uno de mis favoritos. -Tu nombre sera..._Claire Vauxof Barnard_-

-Suena muy elegante, sera un honor tener un nombre tan bello- dijo con amabilidad, ella no reflejaba malas intenciones, ella parecia ser la pureza en persona.

Mire a Bernkastel con una gran sonrisa -Me la llevare para enseñarle lo que tiene que hacer como mision- aunque ahora envidiaba a esa chica, era tan bonita...tan joven.

-Has lo que quieras, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con Beatrice y no tengo tiempo para vigilar a esta pieza- Dijo por ultimo antes de desaparecer, no me parecio sospechoso, pues sabia que entre ella y mi maestra habia rivalidad desde siempre. Tome de la mano a Claire y a Lysandro y corri camino a casa, como si aun fuera una niña. Al llegar a mi departamento, note que Lysandro seguia viendola de la misma manera, no me atrevia preguntarle, sabia que no le gustaba la gente curiosa. Claire no tardo en aprender cosas sobre el mundo, sobre como funcionaba. Cuando callo la noche, ya solo quedaban unas cuantas cosas mias por recoger, una de ellas era una fotografia que tenia colgada en la sala, donde estabamos Aiko y yo cuando jovenes. La mire por unos largos minutos, me traia lindos recuerdos sobre ese dia.

-¿Quien es el, Lady Abigail?- pregunto con curiosidad Claire, se acerco a mi y miro la foto.

-Es al hombre que tienes que hacer feliz, que tienes que amar, esa es tu mision en la vida.- respondi, aunque francamente se me dificultaba decirlo. Note que en mi mano aun tenia un anillo que Aiko me habia regalado hace años, era de oro con un rubi en forma de corazon incrustado, lentamente me lo quite y se lo mostre a Claire. -Esto te pertenece ahora, ya no tiene nada que hacer conmigo-

-Oh, lo suiento Lady Abigail, perono puedo aceptarlo, es que, odio el color rojo, en especial el carmesi- aunque lo dijo con una seriedad parecida a la de Bernkastel. -De hecho, detesto sus ojos...-

Me sorprendi tanto de escucharle decir eso, que me quede callada, no podia creer que una persona asi de dulce dijera ese tipo de palabras.


End file.
